Alexis Rothschild
Biography The Rothschild family line has stood for generations as a monolith of strength, courage, and valour. All Rothschilds are expected to pledge themselves body and soul to the betterment and protection of their community, expected to uphold its laws, or guard its walls, or serve in distant lands against its enemies. Alexis's parents were no different: both served with the city of Rook's elite guard, where they became highly decorated and respected officials. The same was expected of their daughter, of course, and Alexis was raised with a strict regimen of military exercises and diets from a young age. Perfection and dedication were not the objectives, as such things were assumed from birth. It was simply an exercise to maintain perfection, to keep the body and mind and spirit sharp and fighting fit. Alexis was not perfect, however. She was born scrawny and unsteady, with fumbling hands and a wandering mind. She found her training difficult, unlike her siblings, and was treated to endless hours of lecturing on the importance of her duties, as well as endless scoldings and punishments for her 'laziness'. None of this fixed her issues, but it did instill in her a deep fear of failure, and a deep loathing of herself. She was born imperfect in a line of human paragons, as far as she knew. What was so wrong with her, and why had she been chosen by the gods to be the defective member of her family? Eighteen years have passed, bringing Alexis to the eve of her "graduation", her first steps down the path of Rook's elite soldiers. In this time, her arms have grown strong, her legs quick, and her aim steady, but the strength of her body has brought with it crushing weaknesses, which her parents choose to overlook. She is not what they expect of her, but so long as she is strong and dedicated, she will not bring them shame. Nothing else matters. Appearance Alexis is a woman bordering on amazonian in stature, though her thick layers of armor and uniform do well to hide how thoroughly trained and toned her body is. She stands taller than many men and most women, and wears a serious, unflappable expression more often than not, giving her the appearance of a well-disciplined soldier. Her armor helps with this image, of course; standard issue leather and chain, adjusted some to account for her size, and alchemicly darkened to give her a more intimidating presence. Her skin has been thoroughly beaten by the sun, darkened and freckled in the heat and light during her daily training, and her thick, curly copper-orange hair is cropped short to avoid both obstructing her view, and obstructing her hands as she reaches for her blades or arrows. She keeps clean, as is expected of her, but her intense training and extracirricular activities have ground patches of dirt so completely into her skin, it seems an impossible task to wash them clean. Sessions Downtime Activities 7/11 - 7/16: Profession (Soldier): 16. Earned 16*6=96gp 7/17 - 7/18: Profession (Soldier): 17. Earned 17*2=34gp 7/18 - Purchased Darkwood Composite Longbow (+4 Rating) from Cydo for 625gp. 7/19 - Purchased 5 CLW potions - 200gp Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Slayer Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common Inventory Other Posessions: Soldier's Uniform, Traveler's Outfit Gold: 970 Total Weight: Spells Companions Category:Level 1 Category:Character